Sirius' Twins
by Caitlin and Lilian Black
Summary: Sirius Black adopts two red haired twins. But, he is worried that they won't be magical. Little does he know, they are some of the most gifted witches of their age. DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, we don't own any of the characters of the Harry Potter franchise. However, Lilian and Caitlin Black are ours so don't steal them. It wouldn't be good for your health to steal them :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THE LETTERS

Lil and I woke at the same time. Not an uncommon occurrence, being twins like we are. Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey! You two get up. Breakfast is ready!" I heaved myself into a sitting position and looked at Lil beside me. Her hair was a red mess, although, so was mine. "Morning Cait!" she yawned, stretching.

"Morning," I replied.

"Oi! You two come on!" We both sighed and got up. I reached for my clothes but was very surprised when they floated over to me. "Woah! Cool!" I exclaimed as Lil lifted her right hand. "Let me try!" she squealed and started giggling when she lifted my shirt out of my grasp and made it float. We both and laughed and laughed while we levitated random objects. Then a mock angry face appeared at our bedroom door. "Jeez you two… Hey! Girls you're doing wandless magic. Yes! My daughters are witches! In your face, Remus! Hahaha!" Dad has lost it. He came in the room and helped us get dressed before bringing us downstairs for breakfast. We drank our coffee and ate pancakes when Hodge, our white owl, flew in the door and dropped a letter onto my lap and one onto Lil's.

"Ooh, what could this be?" Lil asked. Dad gave us his trademark smile. The smile the Black family was known for. Everyone knows it was our dad, Sirius, who created it though. "Open it." He urged us and we tore at our letters.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall__  
_Deputy Headmistress

"Oh. My. God!" we squealed. We screamed and hugged our dad and each other. Then Dad interrupted. "Um, aren't you going to read the rest?" Uncovering the other pages, we ran and started reading.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM****  
**

First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS****  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT****  
**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

We carefully placed our letters down and then we entered another load of laughing and frantic squealing. "Well, to Diagon Alley then." Dad said, a bit confused as to how to control us. Approaching our Floo Powder Fireplace and we stepped inside and said, "Diagon Alley!"


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is a fic me and my friend Caitlin have been meaning to write for months now. We finally got to it while having a sleepover at 1o'clock in the morning. :D My name's Lilian and so, obviously, our OCs are based on us. We have absolutely no clue what's really going to happen so, please bear with us. We'll try to update often, reviews (flame or not) will spur us on, either from encouragement or from trying to prove people wrong. So yeah! But please, if you flame tell us how to improve, if you think we cannot; kindly bugger off. Thank you. _

_This is T just to be safe; we'll warn you about anything major. There might be sexual innuendos/jokes or the making wrong of things._

_We have other accounts, but none of those have posted stories. We might consider drabbles or one-shots but probably not very soon. We'll try to update once a week once we have holidays, which is in about 4-5 weeks. _

_Anyway! Caitlin wrote the last one (and if you haven't noticed it's in her point of view) as well as this one. I'm going to try doing one where we arrive at Hogwarts' etcetera._

_DISCLAIMER: Nothing but the tweaks of the story and OCs are ours. :D The rest goes to J.K Rowling. _

_**TO THE STORY…**_

Chapter 2

THE WANDS

Lily and I skipped frantically down Diagon Alley holding hands, passing shops with weird and wonderful things. We finished buying all our books and uniform all that was left was our wands and our pets. We stopped to look at the pretty owls and fluffy cats. Dad finally caught up and asked, panting, "So have you decided what type of animal you want to get yet?"

"Not a toad," we replied in synchronisation.

"Oooh, look! That kitten is so cute!" I squealed.

"But the owls are gorgeous," Lil replied, regretfully. I sighed with longing and she had a look of crushed hope on her face as she knew what I was about to reply, "Lil, we can only have one though" I said sadly and she sighed in defeat. We had already agreed to either get a cat or an owl and to get the same. It's a twin thing, we had explained to our dad when he asked as we came to our decision after flooing to Diagon Alley. "Why don't you just get both?" Daddy asked with a smirk in place and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dad, we can have _either _not…" I started.

Lil continued, "_and…"_

We both finished ticking the pets we were allowed to have on our fingers, "A cat **or **an owl **or **a toad."

"Yes, I know that." Daddy said mischievously, "but why do they," he continued, referring to our future professors, "have to find out?" he finished and winked at us.

We whispered more to ourselves than each other; I only registered Lil saying the exact same thing on a subconscious level. "We are _soo_ gonna get busted for this…"

"OH WELL!" we both shouted and ran into the shop, startling the few people we left in our wake...

We started looking around and picked our favourite owl and cat. I saw a beautiful yellowish cat, and a brown owl. My lovely feline, her new name Butter because of her fur, had fluffy, long hair. Sketch, my owl, got his name because of his different patches of feathers looking like he was coloured in. He was quite small, about 30cm in height. Lilian had a black owl, quite large; I would estimate about 60cm. She was called Midnight for obvious reasons. Her grey, almost silver, cat had sleek fur and big yellow eyes. She asked dad what word came to mind when she said moon, adding as an afterthought, for a name.

"Moony," he murmured appearing thoughtful.

"Cool." Lil and I replied.

"Thanks dad!" We said as we put down our things and glomped him.

Moony, Moony, that name sounded familiar… I was broken from my train of thought by our dad "Time to get your wands!" He exclaimed and practically dragged us to the front of an old, plain building with simple rusty, silver writing reading 'Olivander's' on a black plaque. We put all our stuff down and dad levitated it in front him. Lil and I walked in hands gripping each other tightly as we entered the shop, our levitated things and dad following right behind. Dad went and sat down in a single chair in the corner and placed our stuff next to him. H waved us forward and as we approached the counter we looked around the shop. "Hello?" We asked. Ah, twin synchronisation, gotta love it.

An old man standing on a ladder, glided towards us. "Aah, the Blacks. How are you, Sirius? It's been a while." His unnaturally smooth voice didn't match his old appearance. "Very well, thank you." Dad responded and smiled up at the man, "The kids sure liven up the place."

"Da-ad! We are not kids…" Lil said matter-of-factly.

"We're pre-teens!" I continued in a less serious voice.

"Oh, yes you are! You're my little angels." Dad told us sweetly. Lil and I grinned at each other.

"Excuse me, Mister…" I began and trailed of realising I didn't know his name.

"Olivander, sweetheart. Mister Olivander." He smiled. Wow, he must be old. Dad said Olivander's has been going since B.C. Then I mentally face palmed myself, duh, that was probably one of his ancestors. "Mister Olivander," I began again, "could we please buy some wands. We're both starting school in September." I said excitedly.

"Of course, my dear" He flew back on his ladder and went through the boxes. He did this for a while, gliding around the room. We watched him intently as he drew out a black box. He held the wand out to me and I waved it like I had been shown by Dad. Suddenly all the lights went out. "Ah, well, perhaps something different." He went up and down isles and scanned shelves until he stopped on another box and wriggled it with a smirk on his face. "I wonder." He said to no one in particular. I took the new wand and a wave of pure power rushed through me and there was a distinct glow emanating from me. Dad started chucking, staring at the wand then back to me. No one really noticed when Mr. Olivander went back to the shelves and pulled out a wand like mine and held it to Lil. She took it and she got a reaction similar to mine. Of course we would have the same wands, ah the similarities of twins. They are very welcomed. We studied our wands; they had thick handles and fit perfectly in our hands, almost as if they were made for us. "I'm not surprised you two got the wands that are exactly like your fathers. Those wands are family. They came from the same yew tree, the same unicorn and the same maker." Olivander told us. Lil was tossing her wand up and down like she was testing the weight of it. I turned to Mr. Olivander. "Thanks so much!" We said happily. I couldn't wait to test it out at school, or maybe before… Then we began our trip back to the fireplaces to return home.


End file.
